


Hell Hath No Fury

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel's using the Reapers to escape the contract; Sebastian is furious.





	Hell Hath No Fury

“Soon, Master,” Sebastian cooed, bowing slightly with a sardonic grin and preparing to leave the room.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, ignoring the pressure Sebastian was putting on, signalling that his soul would soon be his.

Sebastian stopped short as ten Grim Reapers appeared in the room.

“We’ve decided that Ciel will not die yet,” William said in a cold voice.

Sebastian gritted his teeth as the Death Scythes were brandished. “Wh- why are you interfering?”

“Ciel has made it worth our while,” William replied, the faintest smirk appearing on his face. “Now, release him from your contract!”

Sebastian shouted as he lunged at the Reapers.

~~

It had been a brief moment of glory, albeit a bittersweet one.

Now, Ciel was being dragged by the arms down a catacomb of dark passages. Who they were and how they’d taken him was all a haze as his head continued to spin.

They finally appeared in a twisted throne room surrounded by dark guards and servants. Ciel wasn’t surprised to see Sebastian lazing on the throne.

“Excellent work,” he boomed.

The two men bowed their heads low.

“Take him to the interrogation room,” Sebastian said as he sauntered down the stairs. He roughly gripped Ciel’s cheek, grinning as he leaned in close. “We have much to discuss, and I am very good at making people _talk_.”

This was worse than a nightmare. There was no point even thinking about the situation he was in. Sebastian was furious, and he’d keep his grip tight.

Ciel stumbled as he was thrown in the room, the door being locked behind him.

He gasped as he backed into Sebastian, realising he’d appeared in the room.

“All those months of meticulously meeting your every desire,” Sebastian growled. “Now you shall see that graciously giving me your soul would have been the _better_ option.”

Ciel turned around, subdued. “Not _every_ desire.”

Sebastian looked surprised as Ciel leapt up and kissed him. It was like electricity for both of them; they couldn’t break away.

When Ciel did finally come up for air, he tensed, waiting for Sebastian to make his decision.

He let himself be fully absorbed as Sebastian moved forward to kiss him again, loosening his clothes in the process.

~~

“I want to take you somewhere,” Sebastian purred into Ciel’s ear, giving him a squeeze.

It had been many weeks – Sebastian seemed satisfied with Ciel’s deference, a stark contrast to his attitude before.

Ciel obediently followed Sebastian through passages, eventually coming out to an overgrown wood.

“It’s incredible,” he murmured, observing the ancient ruins before him. Sebastian looked pleased.

Suddenly, the Grim Reapers appeared again.

“ _We_ made a deal,” William said through gritted teeth. “We apologise for the oversight of your kidnapping. And I can see that you had the foresight to pretend that you were in love with the demon in order to survive, for which I offer my apologies again.”

Sebastian’s eyes snapped to Ciel’s; Ciel remained quiet, looking down.

“A life for a life,” William said, dragging Ciel out of arm’s reach of the demon. “Bother Ciel no more, and you won’t have anything to fear from us.”

Sebastian remained as still as stone as the others left.

~~

Ciel remained in bed, gazing at the other end of the room. He now was living in a modest apartment within London.

His eyes widened as Sebastian manifested in front of him.

“You manipulated the Reapers to escape from your contract, but that’s nothing compared to manipulating _me_ ,” Sebastian spat. “I can’t even _begin_ to think of what I’m going to do to you.”

Ciel gave a faint smile.

“What the hell are you smiling for?” Sebastian demanded.

“You really are angry,” Ciel said, smirking.

Sebastian stood there, furious.

“I didn’t seduce you in order to survive,” Ciel continued. “I wouldn’t know how to do that plausibly. That was only their assumption.”

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Sebastian growled.

Ciel sat up, and drew him close, calmly observing him. “I… have had to come to terms with the fact that I love you even if you don’t love me, even if I do feel stupid for it.”

“Are you so sure that I don’t care?”

“Well, you’re a demon,” Ciel replied, giving a half-laugh. “It’s impossible for demons to have emotions.”

“Maybe that’s what we want everyone to think. It makes us scarier.”

Ciel gasped. “Then say it – say you love me!”

“I’m not going to say it,” said Sebastian, smirking, holding Ciel tight. Ciel looked dejected.

Sebastian leaned forward. “You’ll just have to guess,” he said, giving Ciel a tender kiss.

 


End file.
